housefandomcom-20200223-history
Connections
Due to the size of this article, we will be breaking it up into smaller articles with links in the header sections to make it more manageable to edit. Please bear with us during the transition. Many of the actors who have appeared on House, M.D. have appeared together in other movies and television shows. Most of the actor articles have a list of connections to other actors who they have appeared with outside of the series. This page covers trends and particularly good (or bad) connections. Main Cast See main article Main Cast Connections - Reunions Well connected Some of the best connected actors are: *Robin Tunney (many guest stars on House ''have also guest starred on ''The Mentalist) *Jake Weber (from Medium) *Steve Valentine (from Crossing Jordan) John Prosky has appeared on all three series. Old buddies See main article Connections - Old Buddies Personal connections *Joel Grey is the father of Jennifer Grey. *Jimmi Simpson and Melanie Lynskey are married. *Annabelle Attanasio is the daughter of Paul Attanasio and Katie Jacobs *In 2012, Leighton Meester was dating Aaron Himelstein *Greg Grunberg and Brad Grunberg are brothers. They appeared together in the 2014 film Burning Dog ''with Salvator Xuereb *Toni Lewis is married to Lee Tergesen's brother and they both appeared on ''Homicide: Life on the Street ''with Andre Braugher *Laurie Fortier is married to Deran Sarafian The Twins *Melinda Dahl and Caitlin Dahl *The Colbert Sisters Reunions See main article Reunions Old connections The oldest known connection is between Peter Graves and Diane Baker who both appeared in a three-part ''Mission: Impossible.''episode "The Falcon" in 1970. Graves also holds the next two oldest connections - Joe Morton (1970) and Geoffrey Lewis (twice in 1972). The earliest known example where multiple future House guest stars all appeared in the same production is a 1984 episode of ''St. Elsewhere ''"Drama Center" where regular cast members David Morse and Kavi Raz are joined by guest star Jenny O'Hara. The earliest movie featuring multiple House cast members is 1994's ''Camp Nowhere. Andrew Keegan, Marnette Patterson, Hillary Tuck, Thomas F. Wilson and Wendy Makkena all have roles in the film 20 years before House went on the air. Allan Rich and Barry Pearl both appeared in an episode of Barney Miller ''in 1979. That same year, he also appeared in the movie ''Voices ''with Amy Irving. Michael O'Keefe and Hamilton Mitchell were both in the classic 1980 comedy ''Caddyshack Poorly connected See main article - Poorly connected actors Crowded productions See main article Connections - Crowded Productions Alternative Universes Star Trek See main article Star Trek connections ''. Charmed ''Charmed - ''Several of the actors on House, M.D. have appeared on Charmed, but they rarely appear together. Anne Dudek, David Anders and Charles Robinson are some of the actors who have been in both series. Lori Rom appeared as Phoebe in the pilot episode, but dropped out thereafter and was replaced by Alyssa Milano. 24 ''See main article 24 connections Many of the actors are alumni of the series, most notably Leslie Hope, Sarah Clarke, Jude Ciccolella and Zeljko Ivanek Strange connections See main article Strange connections Missed connections See main article Missed connections Famous family *Jennifer Crystal Foley is the daughter of actor Billy Crystal *Troy Garity is the son of actress Jane Fonda and politician Tom Hayden *Clementine Ford is the daughter of actress Cybill Shepherd. *Mira Sorvino is the daughter of actor Paul Sorvino. *Natalie Dreyfuss is the niece of actor Richard Dreyfuss *Elle Fanning is the sister of actress Dakota Fanning *Mackenzie Astin is the son of actress Patty Duke and actor John Astin, and the half-brother of Sean Astin *Natasha Gregson Wagner is the daughter of Natalie Wood and the stepdaughter of Robert Wagner *Matt Salinger is the son of author J.D. Salinger *Ever Carradine is the daughter of actor Robert Carradine and the granddaughter of actor John Carradine. Category:Browse